


Missing the red moon

by Lady_Rosa



Series: Missed Opportunities [1]
Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, NO DEATHS, Not really happy ending, POV Viridian, UST, because existing powerstructures between the two characters, creepy behaviours, dubcon, finally solved, kinda sweet, love-hate-relationship, no killing the gays, unsolved sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rosa/pseuds/Lady_Rosa
Summary: Jabroot makes Prince Viridian miss the rising of the red moon.Scene in the tent just before the welcoming feast. There is so much UST in that tent, I just had to solve it for those two.
Relationships: Jabroot/Viridian (The Letter for the King)
Series: Missed Opportunities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743538
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	Missing the red moon

**Author's Note:**

> All of the dialogue is from Ep.6. Well dialogue implies both of them talk, yet only Viridian talks, either way all his lines are from the series.
> 
> Edit: the last section of this story is rewritten because my friends pointed out to me, it wasn't that clear, they missed the Rising of the red moon because reasons

“I would like you to ride with me tonight, Jabroot.”, Viridian said, when the man who had been his companion, his confidant for the entire war campaign entered his tent. The old servant who had helped him get into his clothes left the tent and they were alone.

“We began this journey together and I would like us to end it together.”, he said while Jabroot came nearer. Viridian looked at his own reflection in the mirror, making certain his clothes were all clean, and fastened at the right places. 

Jabroot stayed directly behind him as was respectful. He was nothing if not adhering to protocol which demanded permission to approach a prince, even on the battlefield or in a tent. Suddenly the reflection of his eyes turned murderous. Not really surprised he saw a dagger in Jabroots hand in the mirrors reflection, shaking wildly and he sighed. Jabroot thought him consumed by the Darkness, ready to destroy everything and everyone that stood in his way. He wished the other man would see and understand his position. He was the Hero of the Prophecy, he was trying to get rid of the Darkness for good. Jabroot had decided for himself then, that his Commander was the evil one, the one consumed by Darkness, and thus wanted to attack him, and from behind? No. Jabroot wouldn't stab him in the back, that much was certain. He knew the man, better than the other did himself obviously. Jabroot was many things but a coward he was not. Nor a traitor. 

“Go ahead.” He said, giving permission while staying still, not moving a muscle, giving his companion of many moons the perfect target. But his attacker didn't move, frozen stiff by surprise, unless one counted the shaking hand with the dagger.

“Strike!” He ordered, and Jabroot gasped at the vehemence of the order or was there something else? Still facing the mirror he waited but Jabroot did nothing. Fear and hatred swirled in the dark eyes. 

“You have served me loyally for as long as I can remember and hated me every second of it.”, he turned around, facing Jabroot. The man had tears in his eyes and Viridian felt his face and posture soften, not longer could he be angry at his confidante for believing he did what was right. 

“You have my blessing.”, he said, his arms still at his side, not drawing any weapon. If he must die here and now then it was best, if it was from his companions dagger. Yet his attacker simply starred at him, tears now running down his cheeks. 

“Go on, do what you must.”, he said in the softest and warmest voice that he could produce. It was the voice his mother had used when she had encourage him or his older brother to do something they were afraid of when they were kids. Jabroot twitched and jerked forward, then back again as if he couldn't decide if fleeing or attacking was better, panic in his eyes. 

He took a step towards him, then another one. The panic intensified. With one hand he took the dagger from the trembling hand, with the other he took Jabroots chin, while the darker skinned man froze. “Brothers can kill each other but not brothers at arms.”

He loved and hated the fear, the sheer panic in those dark eyes. Absently he let the knife fall to the floor and the noise made his companion flinch. He smiled and turned his face nearer to Jabroots. “The end is coming, but it won't be from this.” For a moment he turned his gaze to floor, searching the dagger and pushing it away with his foot. He wouldn't need a weapon this evening. 

The man before him didn't try to escape or move except to for his eyes to follow the daggers journey out of easy reach. Viridian took his second hand and placed it softly on Jabroots neck, bringing the gaze back up, starring back at him. Eyes locked to eyes and their faces came nearer without any conscious effort. Their lips touched and he forced his tongue into the open mouth. He waited, curious what Jabroot would do. Would he bite? Would he push him away? Or would he allow his mouth be plundered? 

He did none of these things. Jabroots tongue battled against his and demanded entrance into his mouth. Viridian was glad, he wouldn't go further than a kiss without a reaction or permission, he didn't need to assault anyone. He could have had another willing soldier if Jabroot had pushed him away. But Jabroot for all his anger and probable hatred did not. Mouths still locked the stumbled to the bed, hands roamed beneath clothings. Jabroot aggressively tugged at his fine shirt, almost uncaring about the clothes. They both sank to the bed, still kissing and groping each other.

The next morning they were woken by the Kings guards taking him in for questioning about a plot of treason. The letter had reached the King, obviously. After he cursed his libido for missing the time frame - the red full moon - for the ritual to keep the world safe from the Darkness, he kissed Jabroot on last time before following the guards.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it.... this was a plot bunny that attacked me around midnight last night, so yeah I obviously had to write it
> 
> If there are any tags missing, please let me know


End file.
